Shane Hollister
| birth_place = Davenport, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Danny Daniels | debut = January 14, 2006 | retired = }} Shane Hollister (December 25, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is perhaps best known for his current work with All American Wrestling (renamed AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (AAW)). In AAW, Hollister became a one-time AAW Tag Team Champion with Bryce Benjamin as team Adrenaline Overdose. He also became a one-time AAW Heritage Champion and a AAW Heavyweight Champion. Hollister has also won other titles while continuing to work throughout the independent circuit, including winning the DREAMWAVE Tag Team Championship one time with Dan Lawrence as team Members Only; and the NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship one time. Career Independent circuit (2006-present) Hollister was trained by Danny Daniels. A native of Davenport, Iowa, Hollister trained alongside future WWE star Seth Rollins, known then as Tyler Black. Hollister made his debut on January 14, 2006 in All American Wrestling (AAW). His debut was at AAW The Chaos Theory in a tag team match with The Black Ninja where they lost to the team called The Michigan Invasion (N8 Mattson & Truth Martini). Hollister wrestled The Black Ninja at this event in a match that ended in a No Contest finish. During his second year in wrestling, Hollister won his first championship on February 2, 2007 in NWA No Limits Wrestling. After winning a battle royal at this event, Hollister went on to defeat champion Marek Brave to win the NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship. Hollister won his second championship during his third year in wrestling while competing in AAW. He formed the team Adrenaline Overdose with Bryce Benjamin. Together they won the AAW Tag Team Championship on June 21, 2008, defeating the champion team The North Star Express (Darin Corbin & Ryan Cruz) at AAW Point Of No Return 2008. Hollister won his second tag team titles while competing in DREAMWAVE Wrestling, on June 9, 2012 at DREAMWAVE Immortality, where he and partner Dan Lawrence as team Members Only defeated the tag champions defeat The Beck Family (Cousin Bobby & Cousin Dixie) to win the tag team titles. On June 23, 2013 at AAW Bound By Hate 2013, won the AAW Heavyweight Championship from Michael Elgin. Hollister held the title until November 30, 2013. He won it back on December 28, 2013 at AAW One Twisted Christmas 2013, by defeating future WWE star Kevin Steen (later known in WWE as Kevin Owens). Hollister retained the title through most of 2014 before losing it to Eddie Kingston on September 12, at AAW Defining Moment 2014. With his wins against Elgin and Steen, this made Hollister a two-time AAW Heavyweight Champion. During 2015 and 2016, Hollister spent most of his time competing and appearing in AAW. There he teamed with Scarlett Bordeaux and engaged in various feuds with title contenders, oftentimes challenging them to matches or interfering in title matches. Hollister entered briefly a title hunt, competing to tag team titles. He teamed with Markus Crane on December 26, 2015 at AAW Unstoppable in an unsuccessful title match against the AAW Tag Team Champions The Hooligans (Devin Cutter & Mason Cutter). Hollister mostly wrestled in tag team matches, three ways and four way matches during the first half of 2016, with his last AAW match being on June 17 at AAW Killers Among Us 2016. At this event, Hollister wrestled with Markus Cane in a tag team four-way match won by Dezmond Xavier & Kongo Kong against opposing teams Candice LeRae & Heidi Lovelace and Connor Braxton & Eddie Machete. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*''Shug's Last Gift'' :*''Iowa Leglock'' :*''The Shug Stomp'' *'Nicknames' :*''"New World Man"'' :*''"The Shug"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Scarlett Bordeaux *'Team and stables' :*A Call To Arms - with Trik Davis :*Adrenaline Overdose - with Bryce Benjamin :*I Guys - with Marek Brave :*Members Only - with Dan Lawrence Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) :*AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'DREAMWAVE Wrestling' :*DREAMWAVE Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA No Limits Wrestling' :*NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:IWA-Unlimited alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:MidWest Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:AAW Heritage Champions